


Just Like You

by DizzyDisaster



Series: Badly written poems about boys who made me cry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt, I Love You, I’m just venting here, Kinda gay if you squint, Poetry, if you actually read all of this, okay maybe you don’t have to squint so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDisaster/pseuds/DizzyDisaster
Summary: Oopsie-doopsie. It’s another angsty poem
Series: Badly written poems about boys who made me cry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186646
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I still don’t know how you’re ACTUALLY supposed to format a poem, but hey, this is mostly for my sake.

How could this have happened?

How could this have happened?

How through all the trying and the crying;

The Laughing and the fighting;

That I wound up being just like you?

I’ve done this to myself

And I’ve done this to her.

She’s left alone and hurting,

And I’ve run and am deserting;

All while her sobs echo through the door.

She calls for me

And she needs for me

To help her see the light that’s shining through,

But how can I hold her when I wound up being just like you?

How can I ever love anything again when you’ve made me just like you?


End file.
